


Northern Exposure

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Christmas, Community: mfuwss, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the MFUWSS Christmas drabble prompt: Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Exposure

.

“Illya...”

“Quiet, I’m concentrating.”

“If you’d just move to the right— _Illya!_ ”

“Are you all right, Napoleon?”

“I have a spare kidney, don’t give it another thought.”

“I won’t. Now if I—”

“You _can’t_ get it in like that.”

“ _Now_ you’re an expert.”

“I know many things, my friend.”

“So I keep hearing... from you.”

“You wound me.”

“Don’t tempt me... _Finally_.”

“The angel’s crooked... Where are you going?”

“Home. Despite your deserved reputation for sexual creativity—”

“Thank you.”

“—Nude Christmas tree decorating has only resulted in pine needles in unfortunate places.”

“I have mistletoe, let me kiss it better.”

.


End file.
